Esta es nuestra historia Soul x Maka
by Foxy Senpai
Summary: Soul y Maka son algo mas que compañeros de equipo, viviendo ellos solos era de esperarse, mal summary xD pero pasen a leer
1. Resonance

Hola queridos lectores y lectoras e vuelto con un nuevo fic, esta vez de Soul Eater, bueno esta es una historia ficticia un poco apegada al anime y al manga (solo un poco no tanto :v) espero les guste el SoMa si no, no tienen nada que hacer aqui xD nah lean y diganme que opinan ewe

Resonance

Un alma saludable reside en una mente y cuerpo saludable...

hacia 3 años ya que se habia librado la interminable lucha con el kishin, sellandole por completo para que asi no tratasen de revivirlo nuevamente.

En el shibusen todo seguia su curso con normalidad a excepcion claro de los tecnicos y armas que habian combatido al Kishin desde su resurreccion, estos habian sido ascendidos a tecnicos de dos y Tres estrellas aunque seguian con su entrenamiento normal y clases extras con el profesor Stein y la Death Scythe de Oceania, la profesora Marie.

Soul y Maka, quienes habian ascendido, ella a tecnico de tres estrellas y el primero a Death scythe al comer el alma de Arachne ya no se presentaban tan seguido en el Shibusen, de vez en cuando Albarn convencia a su compañero para ir a observar alguna clase. Black Star y Tsubaki, ascendidos a tecnicos dos estrellas solo por su dificultad para conseguir almas, entrenaban a diario junto a Stein, Sid y Nygus para perfeccionar sus tecnicas de ascesino y aprender a explotar mejor su longitud de onda. Death The Kid, el hijo de Shinigami-sama tambien ascendido a tecnico tres estrellas ya comenzaba a entrenarse fisica y mentalmente para ser el sucesor de su padre junto a las hermanas Thompson. Y por ultimo Chrona quien seguia siendo una tecnica de una estrella, ya se habia adaptado al shibusen por completo junto a Ragnarok y Kid se ofrecio a alojarla ya que era el menos atareado.

Las clases de ese dia ya habian concluido y los tres tecnicos que se habian enfrentado directamente con Asura caminaban a paso regular por las calles de Death city cada uno acompañado por su arma.

-que dia de mierda el de hoy- se quejaba la guadaña demoniaca

a su lado le miraba reprobadora mente su tecnico -eso lo dices porque querias quedarte haciendo nada en casa otra vez- suspiro - ¿y que tal les fue a ustedes Tsubaki-chan? en ese examen que les hizo Sid-sensei-

\- ¿eh? bueno a mi no tan mal pero...- Tsubaki desvio la mirada

-no habra tratado Black Star de robarse las respuestas de nuevo o ¿si?- dijo Soul comenzando a burlarse

-no presisamente, firmo el examen y se lo devolvio a Sid-sensei- respondio la guadaña de cadena

el aludido comenzo a reir estrepitosamente como de costumbre mientras se alavaba a si mismo sobre lo grandioso que era y que superaria a los dioses

-¿y a ti Kid-kun?- nuevamente pregunto Albarn

\- siendo un shinigami aprendere rapido las responsabilidades que requiere el puesto de mi padre-respondio Kid con tranquilidad igual que siempre

llegaron a un punto en donde se separaron cada uno hacia su casa despidiendoce con la mano...

Una vez ya en su casa Soul se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sofa -estoy exausto, almenos mañana es sabado y podremos dormir hasta tarde -se quejaba mientras miraba a su tecnica de reojo quien se quitaba su abrigo y desataba sus coletas

-tienes razon, y talvez podemos... nose hacer algo divertido por la noche- dijo la peliceniza mientras se sentaba junto al albino y lo abrazaba por el cuello

este la miro alzando una ceja -oe, ¿que me estas insinuando?- rio mientras la tomaba de la cintura -aun es muy temprano para eso, asi que cocinare algo y luego pasaremos al "plato fuerte"- le beso la frente y fue hacia el comedor

comieron tranquilamente el espagetti preparado por Soul, luego Maka fue a dejar los platos al fregadero y alli Soul la levanto en sus brazos y la cargo hasta la habitacion que ellos compartian desde hace unos 7 meses

-ahora señorita, vamos por el postre- el albino dejo a la chica sobre la cama antes de besarla.

juguetearon un rato hasta que la ropa comenzo a volverse estorbosa asi que comenzaron a deshacerse de ella, ya cuando se encontraban como dios los trajo al mundo Soul se posiciono entre las piernas de Maka y comenzo a unir sus cuerpos en algo mas que una resonancia de almas. las embestidas comenzaban lentas y de a poco aumentaban su velocidad, los suspiros y gemidos de ambos flotaban en la habitacion. no era la primera vez que tenian sexo ya esta debia ser como la tercera vez, poco a poco ambos comenzaron a sentir que el climax estaba cerca.

-M-Maka... me voy a c-co-correr- Evans estaba casi al limite

suspirando, a penas saco la voz-yo t-tambien me-me vengo-finalmente llego al punto maximo junto a Soul con un gemido que podrian haber oido los vecinos y el corriendoce en su interor

el ojirojo se dejo caer a un lado de ella para no aplastarla y la abrazo con cuidado -Te amo- le susurro

-y yo a ti Soul- le correspondio la chica antes de acurrucarse en su pecho y caer profundamente dormida

La mañana siguiente, a las 11 de la mañana alguien llamaba a la puerta.

molesto el albino tomo sus boxers del suelo y fue hacia la sala -¿quien molesta un dia sabado en la mañana?- abrio la puerta y para su sorpresa eran Black Star y Tsubaki

-¡Recibe a tu grandioso dios!, mortal en calzoncillos- el peliazul se alavaba

-oh! Soul-kun no queriamos molestarlos no creimos que estarian dormidos- Tsubaki se cubria los ojos mientras se disculpaba

-pasen, ire a vestirme y a despertar a Maka, y no te preocupes por eso de todas formas ya ibamos a levantarnos- los deja pasar mientras el se dirijia a su habitacion

a los 20 minutos estaban los cuatro integrantes de spartoi en la sala desayunando

-¿que los trajo por aqui Tsubaki-chan?- Maka preguntaba entre bostezos

la espada se rasco la nuca apenada -bueno en casa no teniamos nada que hacer-

-ademas ore-sama nesecita que sus plebeyos se arrodillen ante el todos los dias- Black Star reia hasta que fue golpeado por un Maka-Chop

-Bueno nosotros no tenemos planes tampoco- Soul miro a su tecnica de reojo -¿porque no salimos a caminar o a tomar algo?-

todos asintieron, Albarn tomo las llaves de la casa y salieron tras ella, ya lavaria las cosas del desayuno cuando regresaran y las de la cena de anoche, las calles de Death city estaban repletas de familias disfrutando del dia sabado, el pequeño grupo parte de Spartoi se detubo al ver que Maka se quedaba atras

-¿te sientes bien?- el ojirojo se preocupo al verla recargada en la pared

La tecnica de guadaña se separo de la pared -eso creo...- su vista se fue a negro lo ultimo que escucho fue un grito de Tsubaki y a Soul llamandole

.

.

.

-¿donde estoy?- una luz blanca fue lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos

-Maka...- el albino estaba a su lado y le sostenia la mano -¿como te sientes?-

-mareada, ¿donde estamos? -pregunto la ojiverde sin soltarle la mano a su compañero

-en la enfermeria de Nygus-sensei, te desmayaste y te trajimos aqui- el la ayudo a sentarse con cuidado

-¿donde estan todos?- pregunto ahora ya mas despierta

-Black Star y Tsubaki estan afuera, y Nygus-sensei esta viendo los resultados de una muestra de sangre y examenes que te tomo para saber que te ocurrio- el albino se sento en el borde de la cama- estubiste dormida unas dos horas-

en ese momento entra la enfermera del Shibusen -oh! Maka-chan veo que te sientes mejor, les traigo los resultados de los examenes- se dirigio a Soul -¿podrias darme un momento a solas con ella?-

de mala gana la guadaña acepto salir, no sin antes besarle la frente a la peliceniza y decirle que estaria afuera

una vez ambas quedaron solas Nygus prosiguio -Maka, tu desmayo es algo muy normal en el estado en que te encuentras-

-eh? ¿a que se refiere?- Albarn alzo una ceja - ¿como desmayarse puede ser normal?-

-como dije en tu estado lo es, felicidades estas embarazada- Nygus se lo dijo en un tono alegre

-...-Maka habia quedado shockeada -¿embarazada?-

\- si debes tener un mes, mes y medio por tus sintomas, supongo yo que Soul-kun es el padre ¿no?- la ve asentir y se acerca a ella -el lo tomara muy bien, es un chico maduro y serio-

-lo mejor sera decirselo ahora- suspiro para luego respirar hondo -¿podria llamarlo?-

Nygus asintio y llamo al albino -los dejare a solas-salio del cuarto

-¿que sucede Maka?- se acerco a la cama -¿tienes algo malo?-

ella nego con la cabeza y le tomo las manos -Soul no se como decirte esto con palabras- puso las manos de el sobre su vientre que tenia una leve hinchazon

El chico guadaña abrio los ojos con sorpresa -no me digas que tu...-

-felicidades papá- le sonrio nerviosa esperando su reaccion

pero la reaccion de Soul fue algo que la sorprendio, la tomo en sus brazos y la beso repetidas veces -por Shingami-sama, ¡voy a ser papá!- estaba feliz, las lagrimas de felicidad resfalaban por sus mejillas y tambien por las de ella

la peliceniza no pudo evitar preguntar a pesar de que era evidente-¿no estas molesto?- secandoce las lagrimas

-claro que no tonta- la abrazo -estoy feliz, porque de nuestro amor hemos creado vida, y esta aqui- poniendo sus manos en el vientre de Maka

ella le sonrio y se abrazo a el con fuerza, justo cuando Nygus venia entrando a la habitacion

-vaya, parece que la noticia fue bien recivida- los ve sonreir a ambos - que bueno que asi sea, Maka-chan yo me encargare de tus chequeos mes a mes ¿ok? y cualquier consulta solo dimelo-

-si! gracias sensei, ¿puedo irme a casa ya?- Albarn solo queria estar a solas con su pareja

-si claro, descansa necesitas reposo absoluto y nada de "rondas de sexo"- Nygus decia esto con toda normalidad haciendo sonrojar a sus pacientes -¿no me digan que les da verguenza? ese bebe no se hizo solo-

ambos algo nerviosos se despidieron y salieron de la habitacion, caminaron hasta fuera del Shibusen y alli se encontraron con Tsubaki y Black Star

-Maka-chan!, ¿como estas? ¿te sientes bien? ¿que tienes?- la hoja demoniaca estaba preocupada por la salud de la tecnica de guadaña

-tranquila Tsubaki-chan, estoy bien- le sonrio - no tengo nada malo-

-¿entonces?- pregunto Black Star -¿porque te desmayaste?-

todos comenzaron a caminar bajando las escaleras del Shibusen

Soul sonrio orgulloso - no queria decirlo asi como asi pero ya que insisten en preguntar- miro a la peliceniza quien sonreia a su lado un poco sonrosada - ¡voy a ser padre! - abrazo a su compañera

sus dos amigos los miraban incredulos y luego la espada se acerco a la pareja para abrazarlos y felicitarlos

-¡muchas felicidades!- estaba emocionada -cuenten con nosotros para lo que sea-

el peliazul se acerco al albino y puso una mano en su hombro -felicidades Soul, has superado a Ore-sama, ¡yo queria ser el primero en traer un hijo al mundo!-

-bueno Black, sigue esforzandote con Tsubaki- Soul le hablo con normalidad casi olvidando la precencia de la chica recien nombrada la cual se sonrojo como un tomate

caminaron hasta el punto en donde se separon para ir cada uno a sus respectivos hogares, una vez en su casa Maka se dejo caer sobre el sofa mientras su compañero cerraba la puerta

-que dia, creo que tomare un baño y me ire a la cama, necesito relajarme- exclamo la ojiverde

el albino la miro con reprobacion -¿ y sin cenar? no señor, te cocinare algo y despues de comer podras ir a dormir, ahora debes comer por dos-

ella suspiro -esta bien, solo por nuestro hijo, o hija-

sonriente el ojirojo se metio a la cocina y le preparo arroz con puerro junto a un vaso de jugo de naranja -espero te guste-

-sabes que me gusta todo lo que cocinas- comenzo a comer -Soul esta muy bueno- lo ve irse por el pasillo -¿a donde vas?-

-¡tu solo come!- le grito desde adentro el albino

unos diez minutos despues, mientras Maka lavaba los trastos la guadaña aparecio junto a ella

\- ya te he preparado el baño- le sonrio

ella parpadeo un par de veces antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño -gracias por preparar...lo - abrio sus ojos tanto que si se inclinaba seguro se le salian, en el baño flotaba un aire dulce, la tina tenia burbujas y velas de colores -por shinigami sama, Soul esto es hermoso-

cuando el peliblanco aparecio en la puerta del baño su compañera se estaba sumergiendo en las burbujas, el entro y se sento junto a la tina

-¿querias relajarte no?-Soul le beso la frente- ¿que mejor que esto?- riendo se puso de pie -tomate tu tiempo- salio del cuarto de baño en direccion a su habitacion, una vez en ella se tiro sobre la cama y encendio el televisor -papá ¿eh?, que emocion~ -se hablaba a si mismo

al rato Maka ingreso a la habitacion y comenzo a ponerse su pijama dandole la espalda a su compañero sin saber que este la observaba cuidadosamente, pero no paso mucho para que sintiera la mirada de este sobre su cuerpo - Soul "Eater", se lo que estas pensando, pero ya oiste a Nygus-sensei-

el se largo a reir - bueno si no podemos hacer nada, tendre que coformarme con mirar ¿no?- se quito los zapatos, pantalones y camiseta para meterse a la cama

la peliceniza suspiro - Soul, ¿te parece si vamos de compras mañana? la despenza esta casi vacia-

el albino se encogio de hombros -si tu quieres- bostezo -de todos modos no tenemos que ir a la escuela mañana o ¿si?-

-pues Shinigami-sama no nos a llamado, llamare a Kid para preguntar- tomo su celular y le marco al shinigami

Del otro lado de la linea telefonica...

-¿hola?-

-Kid-kun, habla Maka-

-oh, hola ¿que sucede?-

-¿Shinigami-sama necesita de nosotros mañana?-

\- no se preocupen, tu y Soul pueden estar tranquilos, solo hemos tenido apariciones de prekishines, mientras no aparesca un kishin como Asura el equipo de Kim tiene todo bajo control junto con Black Star y Tsubaki-

\- muchas gracias Kid-kun, adios- la ojiverde termino la llamada

-¿que te dijo?- la interrogo el albino

-¿hm? que no teniamos que presentarnos a menos que un kishin como Asura aparezca-se cubrio hasta la cabeza con el edredon

-¡oye tabla de planchar egoista el edredon no es para ti sola!- grave error de la guadaña el haber dicho eso -¿eh?-

los orbes verdes de su compañera se asomaron por encima del elemento en discordia llenos de lagrimas - no es mi culpa ser asi - le hablo entre sollozos

-p-perdon yo no queria- se acerco a ella y la abrazo - sabes que bromeo, para mi eres hermosa- le sonrio

Albarn se volteo hacia el y se acurruco contra su cuerpo -sera un largo camino, los proximos siete meses-

-no te preocupes por eso- Evans apoyo el menton sobre la cabeza de ella -estare con ustedes, los amo-

.

.

Mañana siguiente 9:00 am.

-oye floja ya despierta ¿no querias ir de compras?- el albino la sacudio con cuidado

frotandoce los ojos y entre bostezos Maka se sentaba sobre la cama -¿hm? ¡has traido el desayuno!-

-claro-soriendo se sento al lado de ella -pero tambien es para mi no seas glotona- le hablo entre risas y le beso la frente

al terminar su desayuno, ambos se encaminaron al barrio comercial de Death city, pasaron mirando los escaparates de algunas tiendas hasta que la ojiverde se detubo frente a una de las vitrinas

-¡Soul mira cuantas cosas!- contemplaba una tienda de articulos para bebes -tendremos que comprarle muchas cosas-

el albino se acerco a ella y contemplo los articulos -vaya, menos mal tenemos un sueldo fijo al yo ser Death Scythe- la abrazo por los hombros

-bueno para muchas cosas debemos esperar hasta saber si sera niño o niña- Albarn se abrazo a su pareja

el ojirojo se llevo una de sus manos al menton - sabes, acondicionare la que era tu habitacion para el, o ella-

-estaba pensando en lo mismo- le correspondio ella

tan absueltos estaban mirando el escaparate y charlando que no se dieron cuenta cuando Spirit se acerco a ellos -¿que hacen chicos?, ¿buscan un regalo para un babyshower?-

ambos aludidos se voltearon nerviosos, se habian olvidado que debian contarle la nueva noticia al padre de Maka

-papá, ¿que haces aqui?- pregunto la peliceniza

-sali a dar una vuelta en mi hora de descanso- los miro a ambos -pero diganme ¿que hacian mirando esas cosas? Soul ya esta bastante grande- se burlo

El recien nombrado iba a defenderse cuando su novia tiro de su sweater -hm? ¿que sucede?-

-hay que decirle la verdad, al fin de cuentas es mi padre- ella estaba nerviosa

-Spirit, tenemos que hablar con usted- Soul tomo la iniciativa -¿vamos a charlar a un lugar mas tranquilo?-

el pelirojo asintio sin decir nada al notar seriedad en la voz del muchacho, al llegar a un parque cercano tomaron asiento en unas de las bancas

-¿que es lo que quieren hablar conmigo?-

Soul miro a la peliceniza, el nerviosismo le brotaba por todos lados -oye tranquila, yo hablare-bajo la mirada insistente de Spirit se puso de pie y lo vio a los ojos -bueno, ire directo al grano, Maka y yo vamos a ser padres-

la cara del padre de su novia se transformo, y de pronto este levanto por el cuello al peliblanco -¡te lo adverti Eater! ¡que no te acercaras a Maka!-

-¡papá no le hagas nada!-grito la ojiverde

-¡usted se calla y no se meta en este asunto!- la miro casi con fuego en los ojos- nosotros hablaremos luego-

ese grito puso mas nerviosa aun a la tecnica de guadaña haciendola llorar y detonando la ira de Soul

-¡ya basta! a mi puede gritarme los insultos que quiera, pero no tolerare que hagas llorar a Maka-con un movimiento brusco se libero del agarre de Spirit y fue con su compañera - si usted no esta feliz, pues yo si y voy a cuidar de mi familia aunque tenga que arriesgar mi vida-

el pelirojo quedo sin palabras, ese chico hablaba en serio -es una gran responsabilidad, aun mas siendo tan jovenes-

-lo sabemos papá, solo tenemos 19 y 20 años, somos inexpertos en el tema, pero saldremos adelante- secandoce las lagrimas la ojiverde saco la voz

el padre de la chica quedo sin palabras al oir esa madures en el tono de sus voces, se acerco a ella y la abrazo pidiendole disculpas a ambos por lo que habia hecho -prometo estar presente en la vida de mi nieto o nieta, y no duden en pedirme lo que necesiten ¿espero no les moleste que valla de visita?-se acerco al peliblanco -gracias Soul, por cuidar a Maka, tu estubiste presente en su vida mas que yo o su madre-

-no te preocupes Spirit, y puedes ir a visitarnos cuando quieras- tomo la mano de Maka -¿vamos a comer algo?-

-claro, ¿vienes papá?-

-debo volver al Shibusen, pero mas tarde me pasare por su casa- se despedida ya Spirit

-te esperaremos para cenar- hablo el ojirojo mientras se despedia con la mano que llevaba libre

después de almorzar en un restaurant cercano y comprar los viberes para el mes, la joven pareja se dirigia hacia su calido apartamento pasando por en frente de la misma vitrina donde estubieron parados antes

-Maka, ¿que te parece si le pedimos la cuna a tu padre?- el albino la miro de reojo esperando a que lo regañara o algo

ella lo miro y parpadeo un par de veces -estaba pensando en lo mismo, asi que cuando llegue a cenar le diremos-

.

.

esa noche mientras Soul preparaba la cena y Maka ponia los cubiertos el pelirojo llego a la puerta del departamento

la peliceniza abrio la puerta -pasa y sientate, la cena esta casi lista-

-¿que cocinas hija? tiene buen aroma-pregunto el recien llegado

ella cayo en risa - Soul esta preparando la cena, te sorprendera lo delicioso que cocina-camino hacia donde estaba el cocinero -señor chef digale a mi padre ¿que esta cocinando?-

el aludido sonrio -lasaña con carne vegetal y algunas verduras- miro hacia la sala -espero sea del agrado del invitado-

-no hace falta la formalidad Eater, mientras tenga buen sabor es suficiente- respondio Spirit

despues de cenar pasaron a sentarse a la sala mientras bebian una taza de chocolate charlaban y cuando se dio la ocacion Soul saco el tema de la cuna, y sin decir nada mas Spirit se ofrecio a regalarselas

-vaya ya es muy tarde- el pelirojo miro su reloj -deberia irme-

-¿porque no se queda? la habitacion que era de Maka aun esta amoblada- Soul hizo esa extraña invitacion de la nada

-tiene razon papá, ya es tarde y no creo que pase un taxi a estas horas un dia domingo- hablo la ojiverde

-si a ustedes no les molesta- el invitado se encogio de hombros

-claro que no- respondieron al unisono los dueños de casa

.

.

a eso de las 2:30 de la madrugada, Spirit se levantaba para ir al baño y de regreso se fijo en la puerta de la habitacion de su hija y su yerno, estaba entreabierta asi que decidio hechar un vistazo asomandoce un poco. Adentro, Soul y Maka dormian tranquilamente abrazados.

-Kami, no sabes en las buenas manos que esta nuestra hija- se hablo a si mismo mientras cerraba la puerta y se iba a la cama, se cubrio con el edredon y fijo su mirada en algo sobre la mesita de noche-¿que es?- era una fotografia del ingreso a Shibusen, en ella se veia a Maka y a Soul de unos 15-14 años ambos de pie frente a la institucion.

-perdoname hija por no haber estado en tu vida cuando debia- nuevamente se hablo a si mismo antes de dormirse.

Bueno ese fue el primer capitulo~ espero les haya gustado, no soy muy buena con el lemmon pero hago el intento xD, intentare agregar mas shipps en los capitulos siguientes, pero bueno todo depende de mi muza inspiradora y que yo no este ocupada con los estudios

Reviews?

el botoncito no muerde (:


	2. Pasan los meses

**Llego el segundo capitulo querid s lectores/as, disfrutenlo porque tendremos solo un par de capitulo mas...**

 **Pasan los meses**

Otra fresca mañana en Death City, habian pasado ya dos meses desde que Soul se habia enterado de la noticia que cambiaria su vida y la de Maka para siempre, ademas gracias a Spirit la noticia tambien se habia expandido por todo Shibusen incluyendo los salones de clases.

en la hora de descanso dentro de la renombrada institucion de Death City, dos chicas charlaban en la entrada

-¿has oido el rumor Kimiko-chan?-

-¿cual rumor Saori-san?-

\- el de Soul-san, dicen que va a ser padre-le susurro

-¡que! y yo que le iba a decir que me gustaba-

de pronto por las escaleras del Shibusen aparecieron el albino y su compañera, a la cual ya se le comenzaba a notar su condicion. Ambas chicas comenzaron a chismear cosas entre ellas a un volumen no muy moderado

-¿esa raton de biblioteca es la novia de Soul-san?-kimiko miraba con mala cara a la peliceniza - de seguro se embarazo a proposito, no creo que el se fije en una chica como ella-

-lo mas seguro Kimiko-chan, tal vez ni siquiera este realmente embarazada-

tan metidas estaban en sus chismes que ni siquiera sintieron cuando el ojirojo se les acerco

-¿que estan diciendo de Maka?- ambas chicas quedaron mudas - tengan mucho cuidado con lo que dicen, porque podria negociar una expulsion por divulgar chismes acerca de un Death Scythe-

Kimiko y Saori quedaron heladas y solo pudieron ver como el peliblanco se alejaba luego de encararlas e ingresaba al edificio de la mano de su pareja

En la Death Room se encontraban Shinigami-sama, Death The Kid y Spirit charlando algunas trivialidades cuando Soul y Maka llegaron

-hola, bienvenidos sean los futuros padres de Shibusen- saludo Shinigami sama

un poco sonrojada la ojiverde saludo con la mano mientras tomaba asiento junto con el albino a su lado -quisimos venir de visita-

-que buena sorpresa hija-Spirit le sirvio un poco de te a ambos -ya se te esta notando ¿eh?-

-¿cuantos meses tienes ya?-pregunto Kid integrandoce a la conversacion

-tres meses y medio, pronto sabremos si es niño o niña- le contesto la peliceniza acariciando su vientre

-supongo que Soul-kun esta muy feliz ¿no?- pregunto el ente negro

el aludido se rasco la nuca sonriedo -pues claro, estoy feliz y ansioso-

-Soul siempre se esta diciendo "ya quiero nasca"- reia la peliceniza mientras codeaba a su pareja -cuando cumpla los cuatro meses vamos a conocerlo o conocerla, le e dicho a Nygus sensei que la primera ecografia que quiero ver es cuando sepamos el sexo, las 3 primeras solo las vio ella-

-vaya, entonces debes estar muy nervioso- le hablo el menor de los shinigami al peliblanco

-si, bastante ademas de que quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos-

todos lo miraban con sorpresa, de verdad que Soul estaba feliz de ser padre, en su voz y mirada se le notaba

.

.

.

Al cumplir los 4 meses finalmente podrian saber si su bebe seria niño o niña, se levantaron temprano para ir a ver a Nygus-sensei.

Al llegar a la enfermeria Maka se recosto con cuidado mientras Soul ayudaba a la enfermera del shibusen aplicando el gel en el vientre de su compañera

-muy bien chicos, vamos a ver a su bebe- Nygus comenzo a pasar el aparato por el vientre de Maka -veamos, aqui esta-

ambos padres miraban la pantalla con orgullo, el albino beso a su chica y la abrazo emocionado, esa era la primera vez que veian a su bebe, esa vida que ellos habian creado

-Sensei, ¿es niño o niña?- pregunto la peliceniza ansiosa

-vamos a revisar, si aun no esta definido sera el proximo mes- le contesto con tono alegre mientras movia el aparato- vaya, no se deja ver tiene caracter- reviso un poco mas -¡te tengo!, felicidades es una niña-

ambos se quedaron viendo para luego dejar aparecer esa sonrisa de felicidad, la miraron un poco mas en el monitor antes de irse mientras Nygus les imprimia la imagen

-algo me dice que sera como tu Soul- hablo Maka mientras salian de la enfermeria observando la ecografia impresa

-hm?- el albino alzo una ceja - ¿lo crees? Nygus-sensei dijo que tenia caracter, de seguro sera igual de testaruda que tu- bromeo

Al salir del Shibusen fueron sorprendidos por sus compañeros de Spartoi, venian para saber de las nuevas noticias

Tsubaki se acerco emocionada a la ojiverde -¡Maka-chan! ¿ya lo saben? diganme que ya saben que sera-

-asi es, ya lo sabemos- contesto Albarn - solo miren la cara de emocion de Soul-

el peliblanco traia un extraño y conmovedor brillo en los ojos -chicos de Spartoi, tendran una linda sobrina-

todos los felicitaron, Tsubaki de inmediato se postulo para ayudar a comprar lo que nececitaran y los demas se unieron a la idea

-muchas gracias chicos, por el momento estamos bien- sonrio la peliceniza

Soul se llevo una mano al menton -saben, hay algo en lo que podrian ayudarme-

...

15:30 de la tarde, Kid, Black Star y Soul se encontraban moviendo los muebles de la habitacion que era de Maka para comenzar a pintarla y traer los muebles nuevos.

en la sala se encontraban las cuatro chicas, hablando acerca de la pequeña que venia en camino

-oye y ¿han pensado en nombres?- pregunto Liz -no pueden escogerlo asi como asi-

Tsubaki le dio la razon a la mayor de las Thompson - debe ser especial, tanto para ella como para ustedes-

-la verdad Soul y yo no hemos hablado de eso, creo que le platicare el tema esta noche - la dueña de casa sentia que sus amigas estaban mas emocionadas que ella

de pronto el hombre de la casa aparecio en el pasillo seguido por sus amigos que ya se iban -Maka, el cuarto esta desocupado mañana o pasado comenzare a pintar- se dejo caer en el sofa

-¡que bien!- se puso de pie para despedir a sus amigos y dejarlos en la puerta -adios y muchas gracias- cerro la puerta y se sento junto a Soul

-¿tienes hambre?- pregunto Eater -podriamos pedir sushi a domicilio-

ella le sonrio -me gusta esa idea, creo que 120 piezas estarian bien-

...

esa noche mientras ella se ponia su pijama toco el tema del nombre para su hija

-Soul ¿que nombre le pondremos?-

el la miro pensativo -mmh, veamos debe ser unico no tan comun-

-dulce y melodioso, como la musica que tocaste aquella vez para mi en una cita-agrego ella

-como un Aria- aclaro el albino

-Aria... Aria Evans- se metio a la cama y miro a su compañero

-Aria Evans, me gusta como se oye- se metio a la cama junto a ella -es perfecto-

-llamare a Tsubaki-chan para contarle-tomo su celular y marco el numero

.

.

paso un mes mas, era una noche fria asi que Maka se habia acurrucado contra Soul y este la abrazaba pasando un brazo por su vientre, de pronto el peliblanco abrio sus ojos con sorpresa

-Maka, Maka ¿estas despierta?-la movio con cuidado

ella abrio sus orbes verdes de inmediato -¿tambien la sentiste?- le sonrio y lo vio asentir - va a ser igual de energetica que tu-

el rio entre dientes - puede ser, o talvez sea una come libros como su mamá- la codeo

-si, asi seria una alumna destacada- se abrazo mas a el -¿sera tecnico o arma?-

Soul alzo las cejas -para saber eso debemos ser pacientes-

en la mañana ambos desayunaron con rapidez y partieron al sector comercial de Death city, hoy comprarian algunas cosas para Aria y ademas Spirit los llevaria a escoger la cuna que ellos quisieran ademas de algunos muebles.

-bueno papá llegara cuando termine su trabajo en el Shibusen, asi que vamos por la ropa primero- Maka caminaba de la mano del albino

llegaron a la tienda en donde hace algun tiempo estubieron mirando a traves de la vitrina, entraron con algo de timidez al ver que quienes estaban comprando eran padres o futuros padres mayores que ellos almenos unos 5 años, se dirigieron al sector de niñas y se embobaron eligiendo ropa sobretodo la peliceniza

una hora aproximada mente estubieron alli, al ir a pagar las prendas la cajera los miro igual que cuando habian ingresado -se ven bastante jovenes- les hablo la mujer con seriedad - tienen una gran responsabilidad - luego les sonrio -espero volverlos a ver por aqui, bendiciones-

Salieron del lugar y se encontraron con Spirit cerca de la tienda donde comprarian los muebles para Aria -vaya que van cargados, ¿porque no dejan las bolsas en mi auto?-

despues de dejar las numerosas bolsas con ropa en el auto del padre de Maka se dirigieron a elegir los famosos muebles. Escogieron casi todo muy rapido a excepcion de la cuna, ninguna convencia a la joven pareja

Soul casi frustrado por no encontrar algo del gusto de ambos se dirigio hacia una cuna apartada del resto, era simple, en color marfil, en ves de patas tenia una base que permitia mecerla y con un movil de animalitos - Maka, ¿que te parece esta? -

la peliceniza se acerco a mirar y quedo maravillada -¡si! ¡esta me gusta!-

-entoces vamos a pagar las cosas- les sonrio el pelirojo mientras se dirigia a la caja -bueno eso es todo llevaremos ¿la entrega es inmediata?-pregunto al cajero mientras pagaba

-asi es, se ira a dejar a su domicilio inmediatamente- recibio el dinero y lo conto -deja que su hija escoja los muebles para su hemanito nuevo ¿eh?-

-la verdad son para nuestra hija- la ojiverde aparecio junto con el peliblanco

-felicidades entonces- hablo el hombre sorprendido de lo jovenes que se veian aquellos futuros padres.

Llegaron a casa y Soul contemplo el temporalmente desocupado cuarto que seria de Aria, lo habia pintado de un verde limon ya que ni a el ni a Maka les agradaba el estereotipo de "si es niña tiene que ser rosa". Tendria que acomodar los muebles en cuanto llegasen

-que buen trabajo hiciste Eater- le felicito Spirit quien se quedaria a cenar - te voy a decir un secreto, pero que Maka no se entere ¿de acuerdo?-

el peliblanco asintio -¿de que se trata?-

-ya le eh dicho a su madre de que va a ser abuela y vendra de sorpresa en dos meses- le susurro el pelirrojo a su yerno

-¿que pasa que estan tan callados?- aparecio la peliceniza tras ellos

\- ah hija, estaba felicitando a tu novio por lo bonita que quedo la habitacion- le contesto el mayor mientras el albino se dirigia a la cocina

-oh, pues si- le sonrio ella - Soul realmente se esforzo en el cuarto de Aria, algo me dice que sera un gran padre-

Spirit la abrazo por los hombros -te aseguro que estas en lo correcto hija-

.

.

.

pasaron dos meses mas, Soul estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo mientras Maka leia fasinada un libro de maternidad que el le habia comprado al verla un poco preocupada por no saber reaccionar a algunos sintomas

-Soul, tengo hambre- se quejo la peliceniza -¿falta mucho para comer?-se estiro en el sofa a lo largo

el la miro divertido - ¿ya tienen hambre?Amor, ultimamente tu y Aria han estado comiendo el doble que hace tres meses-

Albarn miro al peliblanco sonrosada -pero tengo hambre- gimoteo

el solo movio la cabeza de lado a lado sonriendo y le sirvio su plato -aqui tienen glotonas- acaricio el vientre de su compañera para luego ir a servirse su comida - van a vaciar la despensa antes de que acabe el mes-

ella solo reia mientras comia -eres un pesado, te quedo delisioso-

estubieron en silencio unos minutos cuando alguien llamo a la puerta de su apartamento, se miraron con curiosidad ¿quien podria ser?

Evans se levanto de la mesa, camino hacia la puerta y la abrio con naturalidad - ¿si? - del otro lado de la puerta habia una mujer de cabellos color ceniza y unos ojos verdes que el dueño de casa reconocio casi al instante, no pregunto nada y la dejo entrar

\- Soul ¿quien era? - pregunto Maka antes de toparse con aquella mujer y quedar perpleja -mamá- brotaron algunas lagrimas de sus ojos

la mujer se acerco a ella y la abrazo - mi pequeña hija, estoy tan feliz de verte - la miro de pies a cabeza - tu padre me escribio para que viniera -

-que bueno que viniste, no te escribi yo porque pense que estarias ocupada con tu trabajo- le explico a su madre -sentemonos en la sala- la invito

Soul se sento junto a Maka y la madre de esta en el sofa de en frente, la mujer miro al peliblanco sonriendo -¿tu debes ser Soul? ¿no?-

la guadaña se levanto y saludo como correspondia -Soul Evans, un gusto eh...- la miro preguntando

-Kami Albarn- respondio la mujer -mucho gusto, eres un chico muy educado-

el ojirojo se rasco la nuca sonriendo cuando de pronto Kami lo abrazo -eh?-

la mayor estaba tan feliz de conocer a ese chico que habia estado tanto tiempo junto a su hija - te agradesco tanto que cuidaras de mi hija, ella siempre me hablaba de ti cuando escribia, decia lo genial y buena compañia que eras, ademas de lo mucho que le gustabas-

el albino se volteo a ver con cara sonriente y picara a su pareja -¿eso es verdad amor? -

ella se sonrojo -era una niña cuando escribia esas cosas, ademas tu te declaraste primero-

volvieron a sentarse en sus lugares y la mayor señalo el vientre de su hija -¿como has pasados los sintomas?-

-los primeros meses eran horrendos pero Soul siempre estubo conmigo-sonrio la menor de las Albarn mientras tomaba la mano de su compañero -aguanto vomitos, antojos y cambios de humor- esto ultimo lo dijo con algo de gracia

-que buen hombre tienes a tu lado- le sonrio al peliblanco - hija y ¿ya saben si es niño o niña?-

la peliceniza asintio -si, lo supimos hace dos meses, tendremos una niña -

-¡una nieta! que emocion, supongo que ya eligieron un nombre para ella, y si es asi seguro que es precioso- la mujer se veia casi tan emocionada como el padre de la criatura

-su nombre sera Aria- hablo Eater con calma -como una melodia dulce -

Kami lo miro sorprendida - ¿te gusta la musica?-

-Soul es un gran pianista- aclaro Maka -su musica nos ayuda a sincronizar nuestras almas-

\- si, bueno es parte de la tradicion familiar y como no tengo muy buena relacion con mis padres no suelo tocar muy seguido- explico el joven death scythe -Maka y Aria son mi familia ahora - sonrio y se levanto hacia la cocina -lavare los trastos-

-se nota que tienes un vinculo muy fuerte con mi hija-agrego la mayor

\- gracias a nuestro vinculo pude convertirlo en el ultimo death scythe - hablo Maka con orgullo en su tono de voz -pero, dime mamá ¿cuanto tiempo te quedaras?-

-pues hasta que nasca mi nieta, a eso vine- le sonrio -¿ya le tienen listo todo a la bebe?-

-solo falta preparar el bolso para el hospital, lo demas esta listo, ven te mostrare el cuarto que Soul le preparo- guio a su mamá por el pasillo

mientras Maka mostraba el cuarto de Aria a su madre Soul tomo el libro que leia su compañera hace un rato, si bien el se lo habia comprado no lo habia ni revisado, miro algunas paginas y luego se detubo en un poco mas de la mitad del libro

\- bebes prematuros - leyo el contenido de esa seccion en el libro y sus ojos se abrieron asustados, ¿que pasaria si Aria decidia nacer antes? - debo decirle a Maka, debemos estar alertas-

cuando madre e hija habia regresado a la sala el peliblanco ya habia dejado el libro donde estaba y se habia sentado en el sofa, la mayor le felicito por el trabajo hecho con el cuarto de su hija para luego dirigir su mirada al reloj en su brazo

-bueno, volvere mas tarde ire a visitar a Shinigami-sama, debo hablar con el sobre el tiempo libre que tomare - Kami salio haciendo un gesto de despedida con su mano mientras cerraba la puerta

en cuanto la madre de la peliceniza habia salido el albino carraspeo la garganta para llamar la atencion de esta y hacerle un gesto para que se sentara junto a el - Maka, ¿que pasa si Aria nace antes de tiempo? - se le escuchaba entre nervioso y preocupado

Maka le miro consternada - no te preocupes por eso, ella nacera cuando deba nacer, si se adelanta sera porque ella se siente preparada - se recosto en su hombro y dio un bostezo

el ojirojo tambien bostezo contagiado por ella -¿quieres dormir antes de la hora de cenar? -

-solo si vienes conmigo- le contesto ella

-¿y si llega tu madre? como va a entrar si estamos ambos dormidos- le cuestiono el peliblanco

-no te preocupes por ella, se llevo mis llaves- le sonrio acurrucandoce mas en el mientras cerraba los ojos

al final terminaron durmiendoce en el sofa. Cuando Kami llego los encontro estirados a lo largo del sofa, su hija con la espalda apoyada sobre su yerno, cerro la puerta con cuidado y camino hacia la cocina

-son adorables, les preparare la cena mientras estan dormidos-

¿Que era ese olor? el no lo conocia, sintio el aroma un poco mas, intento levantarse pero algo se lo impedia -uh? - abrio los ojos y recordo que Maka estaba sobre el -oye despierta- la movio con cuidado

-¿que sucede?- se sento aun medio adormilada

-la cena esta servida- hablo la mayor de las Albarn

ambos jovenes se miraron preguntando para luego ponerse de pie y sentarse a la mesa, la sra Kami habia preparado pato a la cacerola con puerros

el albino se sento a la mesa incredulo -debo ser el unico que ama a su suegra-

ambas chicas rieron ante el comentario de la guadaña, la menor de ellas se sento junto a su pareja y le miro curiosa - pareciera que nunca has comido algo delisioso-

\- eh?, oye no es eso, tu comida me encanta solo que nunca habia comido esto - explico el ojirojo, de pronto ella le beso la mejilla -¿y eso?- le sonrio

la peliceniza se encojio de hombros -solo tenia ganas de hacerlo- correspondio su sonrisa

Kami los miro con ternura -me van a probocar diabetes con tanta dulzura-

.

.

.

Finales del octabo mes, Maka ya se habia acostumbrado a las primeras pequeñas contracciones, ahora se encontraba recostada a lo largo del sofa mientras Soul quien despues de leer el librito de la ojiverde aquel dia, se mantenia alerta y ahora se encontraba revisando el cuarto de Aria y preparando el bolso para el hospital con la lista que Nygus les dio

\- bien al parecer no me falta nada - miro a su alrededor para asegurarse -muy bien Aria puedes nacer cuando gustes- sonrio orgulloso antes de ser exaltado por un grito

\- ¡Soul! - grito la peliceniza arrodillada en el suelo sujetandoce el vientre

el albino llego corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo -¡Maka!- la abrazo preocupado -¿¡que sucede!?-

\- ya... viene -hablo con dificultad mientras trataba de sostenerce de Soul

el peliblanco desesperado fue por las cosas de su hija y llamo un taxi que gracias al cielo llego en 3 minutos y les llevo de inmediato al hospital de Death city en donde apenas la vieron llegar y que habia roto fuentes, la pasaron a una sala amplia cercana a maternidad.

el ojirojo la ayudo con la bata del hospital y luego a recostare -la enfermera fue a llamar a Nygus-sensei ¿como te sientes?- le tomo la mano

-duele mucho pero es soportable, por el momento -le sonrio Albarn -pronto la tendremos con nosotros-

-si, aunque aun faltaban un par de dias ¿estara bien?- se preocupo un poco la guadaña

se levanto un momento para besarle la mejilla -ella se siente preparada- le regalo una sonrisa y se recosto

en ese momento entro Nygus a la habitacion -vaya que es impaciente- les hablo en un tono alegre, comenzo a revisar a Maka -muy bien, ire por algunos implementos y vengo ya estas casi lista- salio de la habitacion

-Soul hablale a mamá, salio en la mañana hacia el Shibusen- le rogo la ojiverde

-y ¿a Spirit tambien? - le consulto

ella le miro seriamente - si le dices a mamá seguro ella lo traera-

el albino asintio y marco su celula - ¿Kami?- hablo al sentir que contestaban

del otro lado de la linea telefonica...

-¿si?, Soul hijo ¿que sucede?- escucho atentamente a su yerno mientras le hablaba -¡¿ahora?!, voy para alla, ¿Spirit? yo le digo-

de regreso a la sala del hospital, el peliblanco colgaba su celular y se sentaba junto a Maka en la cama -bueno vienen para aca, mandare un mensaje a Black Star para avisarle-

-ok, gracias Soul- la peliceniza se sujeto el vientre nuevamente -Aria tranquila-

en ese momento Nygus ingreso a la habitacion -muy bien chicos, traigamos a su pequeña al mundo-

Soul tomo la mano de su compañera mientras ella hacia fuerzas cuando la enfermera le indicaba, estubieron unos 45 minutos hasta que finalmente se dejo oir el llanto de la pequeña que despues de tanta espera porfin estaba con ellos...

 **Gracias por leer el segundo capitulo de mi historia .No me gusta alargar mucho las historias porque despues quedo sin imaginacion xD Ya pronto llega el penultimo capitulo.**

 **Reviews?**


	3. Una nueva vida

**ya llego el penultimo/ultimo capitulo, pero no se pongan tristes que ya subire el capitulo extra que ademas incluira un Omake C:**

 **Esta es nuestra Historia**

 **Una nueva vida**

El llanto de la pequeña llenaba la sala, Nygus se la entrego a Maka con cuidado y luego se acerco a Soul con unas tijeras en las manos

-te toca -le hablo con alegria la morena

el albino con manos temblorosas corto el cordon

-Soul, mirala es hermosa y se parece mucho a ti- la ojiverde estaba emocionada

el aludido asintio, la miro y toco la cabeza de su hija con cuidado -¿tu crees que se parece a mi?-

Nygus se acerco a ellos -si, se parece mucho a Soul-kun- con un gesto le pidio la bebe a Maka -se las traere enseguida-

luego la sensei se llevo a Aria para pesarla, medirla y vestirla, al rato la trajieron de regreso con sus padres envuelta en una mantita color menta ya vestida pero aun llorando - es una niña muy sana - hablo la sensei mientras entraba a la sala tratando de que no llorara

\- Maka-chan, ahora puedes darle de comer un recien nacido nececita su alimento mas o menos cada dos o tres horas- Le hablo Nygus

la peliceniza asintio y comezo a desabochar la bata del hospital para luego acomodar a la bebe, esta se prendio a ella de inmediato -si que tiene hambre, por eso tal vez lloraba tanto-

-te ves hermosa asi- dijo el ojirojo sonriendo mientras se acercaba un poco a mirar a su hija con cuidado

-¿pasa algo Soul?- la hablo su pareja al verlo que se acercaba a Aria

el habia notado algo cuando se las entregaron apenas nacio pero como aun no estaba completamente limpia no estaba seguro -es solo que - con cuidado le quito a Aria la gorrita que llevaba descubriendo el poco cabello que tenia, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras sonreia - mira Maka, su cabello es... -

\- blanco - le complemento la madre de la pequeña mientras le sonreia - toda una "Eater" ¿no? - vio a su pareja sonreir aun mas

-bueno los dejare solos un momento- Nygus salio para darles privacidad

cuando Aria termino de comer Maka le hizo un gesto a Soul para entregarle a la pequeña, el la recibio con cuidado, era tan pequeña y calida

\- hola Aria, tu mamá y yo estamos felices de conocerte -le hablo a la pequeña que se acurrucaba en su pecho para dormir

Evans la tubo un buen rato y se la entrego a Maka al sentir la manija de la puerta moverse

la puerta se abrio de repente, eran sus amigos que venian a ver a la pequeña, tras ellos entraron Kami y Spirit. Todos se pusieron al rededor de Maka y como si la pequeña supiera que venian a verla abrio bien sus ojos para que todos los vieran eran verdes y brillantes, y al estar aun sin su gorrita se veia la perfecta combinacion de ambos padres.

-¡es tan linda!- hablaron al unisono Liz, Tsubaki y Kami

-buen trabajo muchacho- le felicito Spirit a su yerno -es preciosa, y se parace a ti-

el aludido solo se rasco la nuca un poco sonrojado, no estaba acostumbrado a tanto halago, luego vio como Kami tomaba a la pequeña en sus brazos y esta comenzo a removerse un poco, luego la cargo Tsubaki y Patty, Liz, Kid y Chrona pasaron de cargarla por miedo de hacer algo mal asi que Black Star se ofrecio luego

-la sobrina de Ore-sama es hermosa, y miren lo tranquila que esta conmigo- se subia el ego orgulloso, eso hasta que la pequeña se largo a llorar -shhh tranquila- se ponia nervioso

Soul se acerco al peliazul y le pidio a su hija, la acomodo contra su pecho - tranquila Aria, todo esta bien- no paso ni un minuto y la niña dejo de llorar como por arte de magia

todos lo miraron sorprendidos, Maka solo sonreia desde la cama, siempre supo que Soul seria un gran padre y ya comenzaba a notarse que asi seria

ya se hacia tarde asi que todos se retiraban dejando solo a la famila "Eater" para que descansaran

Kami era la ultima en ir saliendo -hija te traere algo de ropa mañana, adios chicos - le sonrio y luego salio

nuevamente estaban solos, se miraron sonriedo eran una famila completa ahora, en silencio Soul se recosto junto a Maka para estar mas serca de ella y su hija - ustedes son y seran lo mas importante en mi vida - hablo de repente

la peliceniza le beso la frente - te amo, gracias por estar conmigo siempre- acomodo a Aria entre ambos -Soul, ¿no le dijiste a nadie de tu familia que serias padre? -

el peliblanco fruncio un poco el seño - no, ubiera sido mala idea decirles, ellos toman a las personas como objetos para ganar dinero, ahora olvidemonos de ellos porque ustedes son mi familia y nadie mas -abrazo a su pareja con el cuidado de no aplastar a su hija que estaba en medio

esa noche en el hospital durmieron ambos acurrucados en la cama y su hija en una cuna que Nygus les habia traido, se sentia todo tan callado hasta que Aria los desperto a las 3:00am para que Maka la alimentara

.

.

.

Al otro dia le dieron el alta a la ojiverde pero Nygus le recomendo reposar dos dias mas en casa, y Soul dijo que se aseguraria de que lo hiciera, asi que una vez llegaron a casa el albino le entrego su pijama a Maka y le envio a la cama.

-vaya, solo me queda leer algo ya que Aria esta dormida- miro a la pequeña dormida junto a ella luego Albarn tomo un libro de su mesita de noche, era el de maternidad que Soul le compro

la puerta de la habitacion se abrio despacio llamando la atencion de la joven madre, era Kami quien se sento junto a ella - no te habia visto ese libro - lo observo junto a su hija - ¿donde lo conseguiste? -

-Soul me lo regalo cuando estaba embarazada- le contesto a su madre

la mayor se sentia feliz, su hija estaba en los brazos de un chico exelente - que buen chico tienes a tu lado - le acaricio el cabello

-lo se, el siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo-

en eso entra el albino a la habitacion - Maka te traigo el almuerzo ¿si quieres te lo traigo despues? - no queria interrumpir

\- hijo ven aqui con nosotras- le llamo Kami

el peliblanco asintio y se sento del otro lado de Maka poniendo la bandeja en las piernas de ella y cargando a Aria que estaba a su lado dormida

-Soul, eres el primer novio de Maka ¿no?- pregunto la mayor de las Albarn

algo sonrosado contesto - supongo, nos conocimos muy niños, yo tenia 14 años- miro a su pareja para que le confirmara

-eh!? bueno si, Soul fue el primero y el ultimo-respondio la ojiverde sonrojada -resonamos perfectamente-

Kami suspiro aliviada - seran la mejor familia del mundo, muy unida - vio asentir a ambos - yo me ire en dos dias, vendre de visita cada mes para verte a ti, a mi nieta y a mi yerno - se levanto - les dare tiempo de pareja - sale de la habitacion sonriendo

la peliceniza comenzo a comer lo que su pareja le habia traido -muy bueno como siempre-

el albino se recosto en su hombro -tu tambien estas buena, como siempre- le hablo con naturlidad mientras arrullaba a Aria

sonrojada trato de no atorarse con lo que comia -Soul!, haces que me sonroje- inflo las mejillas

el aludido solo reia entre dientes - sabes que lo hago a proposito - se levanta y pone a su hija en su carriola que estaba junto a la cama mientras que Maka dejaba la bandeja en la mesita de noche, de pronto Soul se sube a la cama y se posisiona sobre la peliceniza

Albarn abrio los ojos violentamente - Soul, mi mamá esta afuera -

\- ¿y eso que?- sonrio y se dirigio a los labios de la ojiverde

era un beso salvaje que ella correspondio de buena manera, asi estubieron hasta que sus pulmones clamaron por aire, pero no paso mucho para que la chica se animara a volver a unir sus labios mientras sus manos se movieron con agilidad hasta el cinturon del albino alli este puso su mano sobre la de ella deteniendola entre risas

-eso si que no- le hablo riendo el peliblanco haciendola sonrrojar nuevamente - vienes recien saliendo del hospital despues de un parto, tendras que aguantarte un par de meses "golosa" -

-eres un tonto - desvio la mirada y luego de un rato volteo su vista lentamente para toparse con la mirada carmesi de su sonriente compañero -mi tonto- le sonrio

ambos se hecharon a reir despertando a Aria, Eater se levanto y la cargo en brazos hasta la cama para sentarse nuevamente junto a Maka

\- shh tranquila, papá esta aqui - la mecio con cuidado en sus brazos haciendo que dejara de llorar -que buena niña eres-

\- damela Soul, debe tener hambre - recibio a la niña y se abrio la pijama para alimentarla - come mas que tu -

-bueno eso es porque es pequeña, necesita comer- se acomodo mas junto a ella

.

.

Ya pasados los dos dias Soul y Maka acompañaron a Kami hasta el aeropuerto de Death city en taxi, eran las 11:00 am y su vuelo salia en diez minutos.

-los voy a extrañar chicos- hablo con un tono de nostalgia la mayor -hija cuidate mucho -

-claro mamá, no te preocupes- le contesto la peliceniza

luego la madre de Maka se acerco al peliblanco quien tenia a la pequeña Aria en los brazos - cuida de mi hija y mi nieta, se que seran muy felices los tres - lo abrazo con cuidado - y cuidate tu tambien hijo -

-la vamos a extrañar Kami- se despidio algo timido el albino

Maka abrazo a su madre -ven a visitarnos pronto -

\- claro que si hija, tambien les enviare postales - abrazo a ambos chicos y beso la frente de su nieta -ya llego mi vuelo, cuidense mucho-

ambos jovenes padres observaron el despegue del avion y luego volvieron a casa.

-Amor, ¿que quieres comer?- pregunto el ultimo death scythe amarrandoce el delantal de cocina

-spaguetti estaria bien- la joven madre se sentaba en el sofa con su pequeña hija en los brazos -despues de comer dormire un rato-

-ok, mientras duernes yo hare la cena- le guiño el ojo y se puso a cocinar

Maka lo miro con un gesto de pena - perdon por tenerte haciendo todo en la casa-

el albino le contesto sin separar sus ojos de la olla en la que cocinaba - no te preocupes por eso, a mi no me molesta quitar un poco de polvo, lavar ropa o cocinar- le miro para regalarle una sonrisa -primero me diste un hogar, y ahora una familia- se seco una lagrimita con el ante brazo -eso es algo que ni todo lo que hago podria igualar-

la ojivere quedo sorprendida y sin palabras, solo correspondio la sonrrisa y al igual que el se seco una lagrima que dejo caer.

.

.

.

despues de comer mientras su tecnico dormia junto a Aria en la habitacion Soul se puso manos a la obra con una sorpresa, estaba emocionado y muy nervioso.

un par de horas despues Maka abria los ojos, ya estaba obscuro eran aproximadamente las 21:00 hrs, a su lado la pequeña "Eater" aun dormia asi que la puso en su carriola con cuidado y camino hacia la sala -¿Soul?-

-vaya ya despertaste- estaba parado en medio del corredor -ven conmigo - le ofrecio la mano y la codujo al comedor

los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, estaba todo a obscuras solo iluminado por unas velas sobre la mesa junto a una tarta de fresa y un florero con hermosas rosas rojas -¿que es todo esto?-

\- mi vida - el albino se arrodillo frente a ella - eres lo que mas amo en el mundo, y quiero que estes a mi lado siempre - de su bolsillo tomo una cajita roja como sus ojos - Maka, ¿te casarias conmigo?-

la peliceniza no sabia que decir o que hacer, despues de unos segundos asintio repetidas veces y se abrazo a el - te amo Soul, ser tu esposa me haria tan feliz-

Evans separo un poco el abrazo para unir sus labios -tambien me hace feliz que seas mi esposa-

ambos se sentaron a la mesa para probar el paste que el albino habia hecho y mientras comian Aria desperto asi que ambos fueron a verla y aprovecharon de meterse a la cama.

-quiero llevarla al Shibusen- hablo la ojiverde mientras alimentaba a su hija - para que Shinigami-sama la conosca-

el albino lo penso un momento - llevemosla mañana, podemos pasar el dia en la death room -

-entonces mañana temprano tu cambias y vistes a Aria mientras yo alisto el bolso con sus cosas ¿si? - Maka le dio las indicaciones a su prometido y dejo a su hija ya dormida entre ellos

\- a la orden jefa - dio un bostezo y se abrazo a su compañera acurrucando a la pequeña entre ellos - mi hija es tan buena niña que no sera un problema-

la peliceniza se acomodo bajo las mantas antes de depositar un beso en la frente de su hija - asi es, siempre tranquila, solo llora cuando tiene hambre o se a ensuciado-

A la mañana siguiente despues de despertarse dos veces en la madrugada, Maka preparaba el bolso con las cosas de Aria mientras Soul luchaba por cambiarle el pañal y vestirla, ya que lamentablemente ese dia no estaba tranquila como los otros dias

\- Soul ¿ya terminaste de vestirla?- la peliceniza estaba extrañada de que tardara tanto

no pasaron ni tres segundos para que el albino hiciera acto de presencia -si ya acabe, ¿le diste de comer en la mañana?- pregunto mientras mecia a la pequeña para que no llorara mas

con rostro apenado nego con la cabeza -cuando me levante estaba dormida contigo asi que solo me puse a hacer las cosas- miro el reloj de la sala -puedes dormirla mientras, en la Death room le dare de comer ¿si?-

el peliblanco asintio mientras ponia a la pequeña "Eater" contra su pecho -tranquila Aria, mamá te dara de comer en cuanto lleguemos al Shibusen-

salieron de casa y caminaron por las calles de Death city bajo a mirada de los habitantes, ademas de que la pequeña sollozaba aun , muchos conocian al ultimo Death scythe pero no lo habian visto en su faceta de "hombre de familia" como ahora que empujaba el cochecito de Aria. LLegaron hasta las escaleras del Shibusen y alli fue cuando se dejo oir el largo suspiro de la ojiverde

-no recordaba que fueran tantos escalones- se volteo a ver a Soul y este entendio el mensaje inmediatamente

-carga a Aria mientras pliego el cochecito- el peliblanco termino de hacer lo que dijo y le entrego el dichoso coche a Maka para luego convertirse en guadaña -suba my lady-

-hace un buen tiempo que no haciamos esto- se subio sobre Soul mientras cargaba a su hija con un brazo y el cochecito plegable en la otra mano

llegaron arriba y pusieron a la niña nuevamente en su coche, esta vez Maka lo empujaba, caminaron por los pasillos de la escuela saludando a algunos estudiantes. El peliblanco algo incomodo por las miradas de algunos chicos hacia su prometida la abrazo por los hombros lanzando miradas algo amenazantes a todos esos "buitres"

llegaron a la Death Room, alli estaban Spirit y el gran Shinigami charlando animadamente sobre trivialidades ya que la ciudad ultimamente habia estado tranquila

Soul cargo a su hija nuevamente mientras su compañera dejaba el coche plegado en un rincon

-Buenos dias - saludo animadamente el joven Death Scythe

-Soul-kun, Maka-chan que gusto verles - saludo el ente oscuro fijando su mirada en los brazos del ojirojo -oh ella debe ser la pequeña Aria-chan -

-Maka! Soul! ¿como estan?- se añadio Spirit a la conversacion -¿como se porta la beba?- toma a la niña de los brazos de su yerno

\- estamos bien papá, y Aria no es ningun problema - luego se dirigio a Shinigami-sama - ¿que opina? se parece mucho a Soul ¿no?-

el Shingami estaba emocionado -asi es, es muy adorable Maka-chan ¿crees que yo pueda...?-

-¿cargarla?- le completo la peliceniza a lo que el dios de la muerte asintio - claro! - tomo a la pequeña de los brazos de Spirit y la acerco a los brazos del gran ente negro

al sentirse en brazos nuevos Aria abrio los ojos y miro fijamente a quien la sostenia, Soul siempre atento a ella se puso nervioso

-tranquilo amor, no llorara- le hablo su tecnico al sentirlo que se ponia tenso

el albino se relajo y solo observo la reaccion de Aria -es valiente, como su madre- miro a su compañera y esta le sonrio

de repente la pequeña se puso a reir, todos la miraban sorprendidos y el Shinigami parecia hipnotizado en lo adorable que era

\- es primera vez que un bebe no llora conmigo cerca, ademas de Kid claro- le entrego la niña a su nervioso padre - parese que seras un padre muy sobreprotector Soul-kun-

-gracias, creo - se rasco la nuca algo avergonzado el peliblanco, de pronto la niña comenzo a llorar -ten Maka, ya se acordo que tiene hambre-

la peliceniza cargo a su hija y se sento para darle de comer hasta que estubo satisfecha - perdona por no darte de comer temprano mi vida-

un rato despues cuando Aria se durmio Maka le susurro algo al oido a su pareja, el asintio, le pidio la niña a su compañera para que se expresara comodamente y ambos voltearon hacia el pelirojo un poco nerviosos, no tanto como cuando le contaron del embarazo de Maka pero sus manos sudaban un poco.

-Papá, tengo una noticia que darte- hablo la tecnico de guadaña mientras Soul la abrazaba por los hombros con su brazo libre

\- ¡¿estas embarazada denuevo?! - se precipito el mayor de los Scythe

-¡no! eso no papá - suspiro agoviada para luego sonreir - Soul me pidio matrimonio - le enseño el anillo

-mi pequeña hija se va a casar - empezo con su drama el padre de la chica

\- ¡que bien Maka-chan! - el gran Shinigami abrazo a ambos chicos - mis mejores estudiantes se van a casar -

\- ¡es sierto lo que escuchamos! - esa era la voz emocionada de Liz, junto a ella venian Patty, Kid, Tsubaki, Black Star y Chrona

\- asi es lo que escucharon, Maka y yo nos vamos a casar- les confirmo el peliblanco a sus amigos

-que bueno- Chrona hablo con el tono mas alegre que tenia

Tsubaki llamo la atencion de todos con un aplauso - esto hay que celebrarlo-

-¡si!- gritaron todos los recien llegados y salieron corriendo a comprar cosas arrastrando a la hija de bruja, a excepcion de Kid

-vaya, estan mas emocionadas que ustedes- hablo el joven Shinigami -siempre supe que serian la pareja perfecta-

-muchas gracias Kid-kun - la ojiverde se sentia feliz de su relacion con el albino la cual era alabada por todos quienes lo conocian

ese dia la pasaron festejando, brindaron por el matrimonio de Maka y Soul, rieron y la pasaron muy bien, hasta Stein llego a unirse a la fiesta, este ultimo queria conocer a la pequeña "Eater"

-vaya parece que le gustan tus vibraciones- le hablo el profesor Stein a Soul quien tenia a su hija dormida contra su pecho

-¿por eso se queda tan tranquila? con Maka es igual- el ojirojo tenia curiosidad

\- ella reconoce las vibraciones tuyas y las de su mamá, ya que son las almas que estubieron vibrando cerca de ella por nueve meses- le respondio el mayor

En la noche cuando se metieron a la cama Soul le conto a Maka lo de las vibraciones, sin duda su hija era muy apegada a ellos.

.

.

.

un mes despues se realizo la boda, todos los conocidos de los novios estaban alli, los padrinos de boda eran Tsubaki y Black Star, el ramo fue inocentemente atrapado por Chrona la que de inmediato se abrazo a Kid, muchos aplaudian y lloraban de felicidad, los mejores estudiantes del Shibusen se habian casado.

Kami estaba feliz al igual que Spirit, su hija ya no era mas una niña definitivamente, ahora tenia un esposo que la amaba y una pequeña niña nacida del fruto del amor entre ellos.

-Maka Evans - le hablo Kami a su hija cuando fue a abrazarla - suena bien, me alegra mucho que Soul-kun tubiera el valor de pedirte matrimonio, no todos los hombres se atreven, tu padre tardo tres años-

El albino aprecio junto a ellas -pero yo no soy como su padre, sin ofender cariño-

\- lo se hijo - le hablo su suegra - eres perfecto para mi hija, estoy feliz de que te casaras con ella - sin duda ella amaba a su yerno

-Eres al unico hombre que quiero cerca de mi hija y mi nieta, ¿oiste "Eater"?- aparecia Spirit de entre los invitados

\- eso no es necesario decirlo, ningun "buitre" se acercara a mi esposa mientras yo este vivo - Evans era muy sobreprotector con su familia

Ahora eran una familia hasta el apellido, aun les queda mucho por delante y sin duda seria toda una nueva experiencia, estaban criando a su primera hija aprendiendo paso a paso y lo estaban haciendo bien,a partir del nacimiento de Aria un nuevo viaje comenzo y la puerta se abre mas cada dia ¿que les deparara el futuro?

 **Bueno mis querid s lectores/as, ya estoy preparando el siguiente y definitivo final asi que sean pacientes y mientras esperan que tal si clickean el botoncillo y me dejan un Review ;)**


	4. Extra - Omake

**Y llego el esperado capitulo extra mis lectores/as espero se de su agrado ya que mi musa inspiradora me estubo limitando un poco pero se hizo lo que se pudo.**

 **disfrutenlo~**

 **Esta es nuestra historia**

 **(extra)**

ya habian pasado casi dos años desde que Soul y Maka se habian casado, ahora la pareja se encontraba caminando junto a su hija que estaba en los brazos de su padre

-¡Pa!- exclamo la pequeña removiendoce en los brazos del albino

-¿que pasa Aria?- el ojirojo trato de acomodarla, habia mucha gente como para bajarla apenas y estaba aprendiendo a caminar

-vamos al parque a sentarnos bajo un árbol, asi la puedes bajar- le hablo la peliceniza mientras le tomaba la mano y lo guiaba hasta el parque

una vez alli sentados, Soul bajo a la pequeña, ella se quedo sentada cerca de ellos jugando con el cesped

-cada dia se parese mas a ti querido-

Maka siempre insistia en el parecido de Aria con Soul y era verdad, rasgos faciales muy similares, sumados a su cabello blanco y la los pequeños dientes puntiagudos que comenzaban a salirle

-bueno es una "Eater" - reia el peliblanco y luego se dirigio a la niña -¿verdad mi vida? -

este se acerco a tomar a Aria que estaba de espaldas a ellos asustandola y sorprendiendo a Soul quien no alcanzo a cargarla sino solo a tocarla ya que habia sentido una vibracion venir de ella, espero un momento a ver que pasaba pero como no paso nada le resto importancia y al parecer Maka ni se percato

.

.

.

Un par de años mas tarde

Ya Aria tenia cuatro años y desde ese dia en el parque Soul no habia sentido esa extraña vibracion venir del cuerpo de ella.

Era una mañana tranquila, Maka preparaba el almuerzo, tendrian de visita a Tsubaki y Black Star, ellos se habian casado hace un año y ahora la joven hoja demoniaca esperaba su primer hijo.

Soul leia el periodico mientras la pequeña Evans jugaba en la alfombra -Aria no te vallas a ensuciar o tu mamá se va a enojar-

-si papi -la niña estaba entretenida con unos animales de felpa

unos diez minutos mas tarde llegaron los invitados ambos vestidos con ropa casual, pasaron a la mesa de inmediato ya que la peliceniza comenzaba a servir los platos con arroz y carne de cerdo pre cocido

-Maka-chan se ve delicioso, recuerdo que decias que no sabias cocinar y que te daba miedo intentarlo- reia la hoja demoniaca mientras tomaba asiento

la ojiverde solo reia avergonzada de que ella hiciera esos comentarios cuando niña

-solo lo hacia para que yo cocinara- hablo el ojirojo mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de su esposa y tomaba a su hija en sus brazos para sentarse a la mesa

\- Tsubaki me cocino mucho cuando eramos niños, asi que ahora lo hago yo- aporto Black Star - mi comida es la mejor solo porque yo la preparo -

se sentaron a comer todos juntos en un ambiente animado bastante alegre con muchas risas, hablaron del embarazo de Tsubaki y tambien se rieron un poco de sus serviciales chicos que hacian de todo por ellas

\- Dime Soul ¿es dificil cambiar pañales? - pregunto el peliazul

el albino se echo a reir - no hay que ser un genio para hacerlo, despuesde hacerlo un par de veces se vuelve cada vez mas sencillo- acomodo a la pequeña ojiverde que se removia entre sus brazos inquieta

\- te lo dice quien cambio a Aria el 65% de las veces que se ensucio, voluntariamente - reia Maka mientras se levantaba junto con su amiga en direccion hacia la sala

el peliblanco con su hija aun en los brazos siguio a su mujer y el egocentrico ascesino les siguio, Evans dejo a la niña en el suelo antes de sentarse junto a su compañera en el sofa en eso noto que todos lo miraban con una exprecion extraña -¿que pasa?-

-cariño, ¿como te rompiste la camisa?- pregunto la peliceniza algo asustada

-¿de que estas haban..? - la camisa del death scythe estaba rasgada, ni el sabia como habia susedido, hasta que su cabeza recordo que habia sostenido a la pequeña albina hacia unos segundos - Aria, tu...-

la aludida le miro algo nerviosa y luego bajo la cabeza - no queria decirlo - hablo con un tono de pena - porque talvez mami se ponga triste-

todos tenian la mirada fija en la pequeña que estaba en medio, Soul se gacho a la altura de la ella -hija, nosotros estaremos orgullosos de todo lo que puedas hacer, asi que cuentanos ¿que es lo que sucedio aqui?- pregunto señalando el sector roto en su camisa

Aria asintio, cerro sus ojos concentrada en lo que hacia y no pasaron mas de 5 segundos para que de la parte posterior de sus pequeños brazos y espalda asomaran unas filosas hojas de guadaña color gris y negro, la niña abrio sus orbes verdes y miro a su padre que estaba frente a ella, al ver que las lagrimas comenzaban a aparecer en los ojos de el escondio las cuchillas nuevamente.

nadie decia nada, todos estaban sorprendidos y el primero en reaccionar fue Soul a quien le brotaban lagrimas de orgullo, la abrazo y beso su frente, Maka no tardo mucho en unirseles y Tsubaki junto a Black aplaudian emocionados

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Aria- el ojirojo estaba muy emocionado

la tecnico de guadaña cargo a su hija en sus brazos - mi pequeña, siempre supe que serias como tu padre, yo tambien estoy orgullosa-le beso la mejilla

-mami ¿no estas enojada?- pregunto la pequeña "Eater"

\- claro que no - le contesto - tu padre, tus tios y yo estamos muy contentos y estoy segura que tus abuelos tambien lo estaran -

-mi pequeña sera la mejor Arma de Death city, porque yo la voy a entrenar y a enseñar todo lo que se-le revolvio el cabello el ojirojo

La tarde se paso rapido, ya era de noche y Soul terminaba de arropar a su pequeña de ojos verdes quien dormia placidamente - buenas noches - le susurro y deposito un beso en su frente para luego apagarle la luz e irse el tambien a la cama

\- ¿ya se durmio? - pregunto Maka quien ya estaba acostada al verlo entrar al cuarto

el albino se comenzo a quitar los zapatos y la ropa - claro que si, no tardo mucho en caer dormida - se metio a la cama en boxers

\- nuestra niña resulto tener sangre de arma, es tu viva imagen - sonrio la ojiverde acomodandoce en el pecho de su marido

El peliblanco apago la luz y abrazo a su mujer - asi parece, pero ella debera decidir si quiere entrar al Shibusen o no-

\- por supuesto, no la obligare a ser algo que no quiere - dibujaba circulos con sus dedos distraida en el pecho de Soul

\- ¿querias que fuera tecnico? - la interrogo el scythe

ella nego con la cabeza - algo me decia que nuestra hija seria arma, ya que tu y yo compartimos ese tipo de sangre, habia un 0,5% de posibilidades de que fuera tecnico-

\- ¿que te parece si vamos a darnos una vuelta al Shibusen mañana? - pregunto el albino

-claro, hace meses que Aria no ve a su tio Kid ni a la tia Chrona - le contesto ella entre bostezos mientras se acurrucaba aun mas para dormir

.

.

La mañana siguiente, la familia Evans ya se encontraba caminando hacia la Death Room alli se encontraba Death the Kid o Shinigami-sama como le llamaban los alumnos del Shibusen junto a Liz, Patty y seguramente Chrona tambien

-buenos dias señor shinigami- hablo en tono de burla Soul cuando llegaron

el aludido se volteo hacia los recien llegados al oir que le hablaban - ¡Maka, Soul! bienvenidos - les saludo, se encontraba tomando te junto a su pareja y las chicas - pasen a sentarse les servire te de innmediato-

-miren que grande esta la nena - hablo Patty al ver a Aria - ¿como han estado?-

-muy bien, hoy Soul y yo les traemos nuevas noticias- le contesto Maka mientras tomaba asiento con su pequeña hija en su regazo

\- asi es - agrego el padre de la pequeña - Aria muestrale a las tias y al tio Kid lo que aprendiste - le motivo con un tono alegre

la pequeña albina se puso de pie a una distancia, estubo quieta unos segundos como dudando pero al ver que sus padres le sonreian dejo salir las filosas guadañas de sus extremidades y espalda

Kid la miraba fasinado - vaya, tan pequeña y ya hace vibrar su alma de esa manera - se acerco a la niña y toco las filosas hojas con cuidado - increible, ¿ella te a visto a ti Soul hacer esto? -

-la verdad es que solo fotografias cuando yo y Maka eramos niños- se hacerco tambien a su hija junto con su mujer

-Aria, ¿te daria mas confianza si vez a Papá hacer lo mismo que tu?- le pregunto la peliceniza tomando el hombro de su pareja

la pequeña de orbes verdes asintio con timidez mirando al ojirojo, este ultimo junto a su compañera se distanciaron un poco de su hija

-¿lista Maka? - pregunto el ya que hace unos meses que no hacian resonar juntas sus almas

-siempre- le sonrio ella

Soul se transformo cayendo comoda y firmementemente en las manos de Maka quien lo balanceo un poco para ponerlo finalmente sobre sus hombros, Aria los observaba fascinada y aplaudiendo

\- ¿ves tu y papá son iguales? - se le acerco la tecnico de guadaña justo cuando Soul volvia a su forma humana escabullendoce de sus manos

-¡si! ¡quiero ser como papá! - le contesto la niña

\- Maka - el Shinigami se le acerco y le susurro - habia mas de un alma resonando alli ¿no sera que tu estas...?-

la peliceniza le hace una seña con su dedo indice para que guarde silencio y le susurra de vuelta - solo tu y Tsubaki lo saben, hoy le dire a Soul -

-felicidades entonces - le sonrio Kid

pasaron la tarde tomando el te, charlando, viendo a Soul jugar con Aria y claro se enteraron que el gran Shinigami Death the Kid al igual que Black Star y Tsubaki, estaba esperando el nacimiento de su primer hijo junto a Chrona

.

.

Esa noche mientras la pequeña albina dormia y despues de una buena y desestresante ronda de sexo, Soul y Maka estaban descansando cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos solo con el edredon y las sabanas

-Soul, ¿eres feliz conmigo? - pregunto distraida la peliceniza mientras dibujaba con los dedos sobre el pecho de su compañero de vida

el la miro serio - ¿hm? ¿a que viene esa pregunta? claro que soy feliz contigo, no las cambiaria a ti ni a Aria por nada del mundo - le acario el cabello de forma tranquilizadora

Maka respiro hondo - Estoy embarazada - le dijo sin mas rodeos de un de repente

-...- abrazo a su tecnico y le dio un beso en los labios -¿padre otra vez? genial - le sonrio mostrando sus afilados dientes - extaño cambiar pañales -

\- ¿eso fue sarcasmo? - ella le miro frunciendo el seño

el solo se echo a reir - repetiria la experiencia de ser padre las veces que pueda mientras sea contigo -

-Tal vez la suerte nos de ese 0,5% de que sea tecnico- se puso a rei ella mientras se acariciba su bientre que tenia una lebe inchazon

\- ya nos dio una niña albina con sangre de arma, podria pasar cualquier cosa -el la acorralo en el colchon -ahora ¿que te parece un segundo round? antes de que pongamos en receso el sexo de nuevo -

\- me suena a buena idea - se abrazo al cuello de su marido y unio sus labios - Te amo Soul -

-Y yo a ti Maka -

 **Omake**

Los meses se pasaron volando, pronto llego a la familia Ray Evans, un pequeño identico a Maka, de cabellos rubio cenizo y ojos escarlata, ya con la familia bastante crecida Soul compro una nueva casa en un barrio elegante de Death City. Pasaron un par de años mas para poder saber si el segundo hijo de los "Eater" tendria sangre de arma o de tecnico y como los genes son impredecibles resulto ser ambas, claro que Aria al verse "superada" por su hermano pequeño comenzo a intentar resonar con su padre mientras este le tomaba la mano en la calle de regreso del Shibusen y un dia quien sabe como, lo logro.

Soul asustado por esa extraña y repentina conexion Arma-Tecnico se volteo hacia su hija quien lo miraba con esa tipica sonrisa que el usaba aveces -Aria, tambien puedes hacer eso...- emocionado cargo a su hija de ya 8 años - eres una Evans por donde se te mire, pero lo Albarn esta en tu sangre -

Ese dia Ray cumplia cinco años asi que seria una doble celebracion tanto por el nacimiento de su hijo como el gran logro de su primera hija, Maka se puso histerica de felicidad al escuchar la noticia cuando llegaron a casa y ellos tambien tubieron su propia "celebracion" por la noche.

\- me siento agotada- suspiraba pesadamente la peliceniza mientras cubria su desnudez con las sabanas

-¿fui demaciado rudo?- pregunto preocupado el albino

ella se puso a reir - estubiste excelente querido - se acomodo sobre el - como siempre -

\- gracias, tu estabas hecha una fiera esta noche- la hacia sonrojar

-¿sabes que es lo que mas me gusta de hacer el amor contigo?- le hablo la ojiverde sonrojada

-vaya que interesante pregunta, y estoy seguro de que es lo mismo que me gusta a mi de hacerlo contigo- poso sus orbes rojos sobre ella -¿que es lo que te gusta?-

-que podemos resonar mientras lo hacemos -le respondio ella

el la abrazo y poso sus labios sobre los de ella - esa es la mejor parte de unir nuestros cuerpos-

de pronto Maka levanto la parte superior de su desnudo cuepo apoyando sus manos en el colchon dejando a Soul en medio -digame señor Death Scythe ¿le gustaria otra ronda?-

este algo confundido dejo escapar un lasiva sonrisa - sera todo un placer -

La ojiverde se acerco al oido del peliblanco antes de comenzar y le suzurro -Tamashii no...-

-...kyoumei- le suszurro de regreso

 **Final feliz para todos, vaya que salieron buenos para romper el catre nuestros protagonistas xD bueno espero que les haya gustado, este fue mi primer fic de Soul Eater y espero escribir mas, sin mas ni menos se despide Kari-chan**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
